Kamoku Taka
"Daisuke always said..." - Kamoku Taka Kamoku Taka（かもくたか）is an artificially created Vizard and the current Captain of the Gotei 13's 13th Division. Her Lieutenant is Kanashii Shirufu. Appearance Taka has the apperance of a young woman somewhere between 22 and 24 years of age. Formerly having short black hair, Taka has grown it out to just below her shoulders, commonly parting the bottom half to one side, and systematically dyes it a blonde color. She has heavily pierced ears, but has no other piercings anywhere else. Her most prominent features are her eyes. Her right eye is missing and is always covered by a black leather eye patch, held to her face with two sets of strings.Whatever she was made into has left her remaining eye looking VERY strange. Its twisted mix of red and gold, even outside of her Vizard power use, is said to be incredibly unsettling by those who have looked directly into it. Taka wears only slightly modified Shinigami attire. Her basic clothing is the usual Shinigami uniform, though is altered for ease of removal to access her under outfit. Said under outfit is the Onmitsukido outfit modified for Shunko use, though hers is a slightly less revealing version, wrapping further up and around her side than the normal version. Around her neck she wears what is meant to represent her Captain's Haori. This representation is a length of the actual Haori torn into a long strip and worn like a scarf. The under outfit is actually the outfit worn more commonly by Taka. Personality Taka's unusual life has colored her a bit odd. She has had minimal time to figure out what "normal" people act like, and the time she did have was spent with someone who wasn't exactly normal himself. As such, she has numerous strange mannerisms that make her come off as a grade-A crazy at times. That said, when she's not showing these mannerisms she merely seems like a slightly odd person. However, she shows these mannerisms QUITE often. She is surprisingly childish as well, no doubt more influence from Daisuke. Not all of these messages have stuck in quite the right way though. She lacks "morals" in the strictest sense of the word, not understanding what exactly "death" is, and not seeing any issue with murder being the solution to problems. As long as nobody told her to do it. Then it's bad. Along those lines, there are several other basic human concepts she doesn't really get either, Daisuke never teaching her about them, making her seem more childish or even less human with her ignorance of them. In spite of this, being around Taka can be somewhat unsettling, even for those that are used to her presence. Whatever she is, isn't even close to human, or rather Shinigami, and whatever she is can be felt in the air, particularly by the more perceptive or the weaker of spirit. Most notably when she's disgruntled for some reason or another, she has a habit of glaring directly into the eyes of someone else with her own. The sickening color of the eye, her disturbing "aura," and her anger can make for a VERY scary sight for those of weaker spirit and courage and at the very least very disturbing to anyone else. Despite her extensive oddities, Taka is in fact an incredibly proficient Shinigami, among other things, due in no small part to her extensive modifications and training. That said, she doesn't always handle everything with the efficiency she's capable of, having learned from her old friend that slacking off occasionally is "normal." She also completely refuses to do work that is even remotely similar to the things Oroku had her do. The fact that 99% of the people who assign work to Shinigami have no idea about her past, these refusals have no base, but she refuses to explain and instead simply takes any punishment given out for disobeying orders. History Taka's memories of her human life are long gone, as per usual with longer lived spirits. The memories of her early spirit life are sketchy at best. She remembers green eyes, laughter, blood curdling screams, nothing but crimson, and long black hair. In that order. The befores, the afters, and the meanings of any of these things are blanks to Taka. Her earliest, clear memory is of an empty dark room. Though she doesn't remember it, Taka was robbed from the makeshift family when she was in her late 60s after being marked with high spiritual potential. Her kidnapper? A Central 46 Judge name Oroku Takashi. Oroku had managed to get access to the work of a certain one of his fellow judge's research and decided he wanted to use that for his own means. His own means included turning the young child he had stolen into his own personal weapon. The first step in this process was to make the girl less than human, or spirit rather, using his colleague's research. Through an incredibly brutal process, even more so brutal considering the girl was still just a child, she was robbed of part of her humanity leaving her a half breed between Shinigami and Arrancar. A Vizard. A monster. And a more powerful tool as far as Oroku was concerned. Next came the equally brutal training. 100 straight years of nothing but training this young girl into a warrior, or more accurately, an assassin. The sign of this brutality was forever marked on her by the loss of her right eye when she was merely 82. This training included the use of the Hollow powers she was granted in addition to Shinigami assassination techniques including their trademark Shunko technique. Oroku had more than enough resources to ensure she had people to teach her these things. Murdering the people of Oroku's choice was her game, and with all this training, she was VERY good at the game. Oroku was VERY careful not to allow anything to be traced back to him. With her formation complete, the Judge named his tool. Kamoku Taka. His silent hawk. A quiet death for all those he marked as prey. For 50 years, she did little more than kill when commanded. For 50 years, who she was and who she belonged to remained a mystery. At the age of 220, Oroku pulled some strings, inserting his hawk into the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, posing as a new member fresh out of the academy. This was done so she could move more freely. Little did Oroku know that this would end up as his eventual undoing. On her first day, she ended up making friends with a fellow "new" Shinigami, Daisuke Nagamasa. He looked past her social awkwardness, stemming from not having normal human contact for over 150 years, and forced her into friendship with him. Daisuke and his odd habits would end up having a huge impact on who Taka would end up being. 13 years passed and Daisuke remained ignorant, if suspicious, of who Taka really was. That is until HE became her next prey. Not knowing any better, she carried out her orders while out on a mission with him. Something in her mind cracked as she felt the blood of the only one who called her friend on her hand. When she returned to her master to report, she instead murdered him in his home. Daisuke had told her once before that you had to defend your friends. This was how she did it. Oroku had taught her too well though, and had hid her connection to him even better. No one could trace her back to either him OR his murder. With her connection to her master severed, Taka felt like a different person. She was no longer the tool of an evil man. She was instead the person Daisuke had taught her to be. She took steps to further herself from the person Oroku made her. She dyed her short black hair blonde, as well as grew it out longer. She decided then that she would never be used as an assassin ever again. She stopped hiding her full level of skill as Oroku had ordered her to. This sudden showing of a low ranked Shinigami showing Captain level strength, quickly caught the attention of the higher ups, as they quickly arranged for her to take the Captain Proficiency Test. She requested to fill the 13th Division spot if possible as it was the number furthest away from the 2 she was part of now. She is first introduce during this test exactly one year after her murder of Oroku. Plot COMING SOON! Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master: Greatly preferring hand-to-hand combat to fighting with a blade, Taka has reached the epitome of fighting with her fists and feet. She can match just about anyone with a blade in combat, learning to completely remove the advantage you'd think the weapon wielding opponent would have on her. Her Zanpakuto's released form complements this combat style incredibly well, while also forcing her to fight with the style anyway. She lacks the pure physical power required for some of the specific techniques designed for Hakuda, but makes up for it with pure skill and speed. Shunpo Master: Taka has a perfect mastery over the art of Shunpo. She has incredible speed even outside of Shunpo, but with it's use is quite possibly the fastest Shinigami alive today. While she does not make often use of them, Taka is fully versed in special Shunpo techniques such as Utsusemi. Through the use of her Vizard powers, she also has access the the Arrancar equivalent Sonido, with the same level of skill, but rarely uses this, instead continuing to use Shunpo. Assassination Master: Built and trained for it, assassination is what Taka is best at. Completely versed in all of the Onmitsukido's assassination techniques, and then some, Taka is a true master of her art form. She is able to completely hide all traces of her Reiatsu and any other hints of her presence, doing so constantly on instinct alone as well as possessing a masterful ability to use Kyokko. These skills are something no living person has seen, nor will see, as she completely refuses to be used as an assassin ever again. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Greatly preferring the use of Hakuda, her skill at fighting with a blade simply pales in comparison. That does not mean she is unskilled with it's use, in fact being incredibly proficient. She's just not quite as good as your average Captain would be expected to be. Great Spiritual Energy: Taka has an average level of spiritual pressure for a Captain. Her's, however, is slightly unique. She has the mixed pressure of a Vizard, but the brutal method of her transformation into one has left it similar yet different. When released out into the open, her pressure has been described as nothing short of "monstrous." Something simply feels very off about it, and the almost evil aura it gives off has frightened more than one person. While some seem to not notice, which is a rarity, most are downright suspicious of her because of it, most notably 11th Division Captain Kanaryu. Zanpakuto Mouchou(もうちょう）of Prey True Form of Zanpakutou’s Spirit: Mouchou takes the physical form of Taka's namesake, that of a hawk. He is slightly larger than a regular hawk, but only slightly. His plumage is black as night, accented with pale white at the tip of his wings and under his belly. His beak and legs are the normal orangish brown color of a normal bird. His talons match the black of his feathers. Even as a bird, Mouchou is fully capable of speech and speaks in a low, even tone at all times. Zanpakutou Spirit’s personality: Mouchou is how Taka probably would be without her various oddities. He is almost completely serious at all times, particularly when he and his master are on the job. When Taka is purposely slacking off, Mouchou is quick to chastise her and demand she take it seriously. The training Taka went through seemed to have a significantly more lasting effect on him that his master. Sealed Appearance: Sealed, Mouchou takes the appearance of a simple wakizashi. It's blade is VERY short at merely one foot in length. While an obvious disadvantage, Taka so infrequently uses her blade instead of Hakuda that said disadvantage ends up being minimal. The handle and sheath are colored black, while the extremities are colored the common gold. Shikai Appearance: The blade of Taka's zanpakutou vanishes and is replaced by a pair of intricate, metal greaves. The greaves are colored a metallic black. The feet are shaped like a hawk's feet, pronged twice in the front and once in the back. The fronts reach up to just below her knees and are designed with a feather motif. The back, however, travel up the back of her legs up to her waist, thinning extensively until reaching a point and stopping. There are three circular openings in each leg that open up to show skin, allowing Shunko to be used thru these. One right above the ankle on the front, one on the ankle on the back, and one on the bottom of the foot. Shikai Ability: Mouchou's greaves compliment the function of Taka's legs with a reiatsu flow, having the fundamental effect of increasing her movement speed as well as the speed of all other leg movements, including how fast she can flow Reiatsu around her legs. Taka has learned to incorporate Shunko well into the use of her Shikai, allowing its use through the three points on each leg specified in Shikai Appearance for basic offensive use or in special Shikai techniques. Shikai Release: "Karu（かる）Hunt! Mouchou!" Taka merely needs to touch her weapon to her leg for it to shift to its Shikai form, but if she's feeling showy she'll do a bit more. She'll first impale her blade into the ground. Then while saying her release command, she'll axe kick the blade with one leg, the blade transforming immediately upon the foot connecting. Shikai Techniques: Name: Denpakari（でんぱかり）Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: A Shunko/Shikai mix technique. As such it requires Shunko be active to use. Taka uses the faster Reiatsu flow gained from Shikai to modify a usual Shunko blast into one that is spread out into a wider burst rather than a concentrated blast. The width of said burst can reach up to 5 meters in radius depending on how much Reiatsu is used. In Shikai, the attack must come from one of the three openings and is usually used with an axe kick. In Bankai, not only can the attack be used from anywhere, but the increased speed also allows the Reiatsu to be flowed faster for a wider burst. Rank: Shikai: C(Reiatsu) Bankai: B(Reiatsu) Name: Jureikari（じゅれいかり）Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: A Shikai/Kyokko combination technique. Her most common technique from her time as an assassin, as such it is used rarely now. Taka was trained to amazing proficiency with the Kyokko technique, allowing her to hide herself fully and move quickly while under the effect. Her speed increase from Shikai allows her to move even more quickly. She will position herself above and behind her target, before baring down on her target upon release of the Kyokko effect. She lands on the target's shoulders, then using her greave's talons clamps down around them, piercing more than one organ in their chest with her 6 talons. Bankai obviously makes this happen faster. Rank: Shikai: A(Speed) Bankai: A(Speed) Name: Reikari（れいかり）Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium, or Long Description: A technique combining Shikai and Hollow Powers. It requires Taka's Hollow mask be donned in order to use. Taka forms a Cero on the opening on the front of her greaves. Using her enhanced leg speed, Taka kicks horizontally outward while the Cero is firing, resulting in a cero "wave" rather than a mere Cero blast. Rank: Shikai: C (Reiatsu) Bankai: B(Reiatsu) Name of Bankai: Akuma Tori: Kage Taka（あくまとり：かげたか）Bird: Shadow Hawk Bankai Release: "Ban-Kai! Akuma Tori! Kage Taka!" No special action is taken to activate Bankai. The form merely crawls up from her legs as she says her release phrase, fully forming by the time she finishes naming it off. Bankai Description: The Shikai's greaves remain, though all three openings close, but extend in complexity beyond just greaves. Where they pointed off and ended in Shikai, they now extend and curve up past her waist and up the side of her torso. They continue past her armpit and down her arm before connecting to the gauntlets that have now formed on her arms. Each finger on the gauntlets is clawed, and they end right below her elbow. The upper parts share the feather motif of the greaves. Another extension trails off the opposite side of her arm, going up her shoulder and each side connecting at the base of her neck. This extends up the back of her head, stopping at the center of it. Again it separates in between where it ends and where it connected at base of her neck, splitting off towards the front of her face and circling around the bottom half of her face. This forms a mask like appearance around her mouth and over her nose. Bankai Ability: As the Shikai's greaves have extended so has what gains the speed increase. As the armor now touches some part of every part of the body, Taka now moves faster in every regard rather than just her legs moving faster. As the armor touches the back of her head, the reiatsu flow affects her brain as well, making her THINK faster, allowing her to, among other things, keep her reaction times up to pace with her new found speed. The speed increase granted is also significantly increased from Shikai. In Bankai, Taka is also able to use Shunko through the metal of her weapon. Bankai Techniques: Name: Majokari（まじょかり）Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: A special variation of Hanki. As such it requires Shunko be active to use. After piercing an enemy's flesh with her claws, Taka activates Hanki. Instead of activating it to counter a specific Reiatsu attack, Taka uses her claws, which need to be IN someone for this to work, to flow it into the foe to disrupt their personal Reiatsu flow making further Reiatsu attacks more difficult to pull off, if not outright impossible, for a short while. The extensive mental Speed increase gained in Bankai is also required for her to be able to time the flow to her opponent's. This only remains effective so long as she can match up to the opponent's Reiatsu meaning those with higher amounts can barely be disrupted if at all. Rank: A(Reiatsu) Name: Goreikari（ごれいかり）Zero Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium, or Long Description: A Bankai/Hollow combination technique. Using the sped up reiatsu flow her Bankai gives her, Taka charges 5 Ceros on each of her clawed fingers simultaneously AND very quickly, launching a powerful attack in a matter of seconds. Rank: B(Reiatsu) Name: Kiboukari（ひこうかる）Hunt Type: Offensive Range: Close-Medium Description: A technique combining Shunko, Bankai, and Hollow powers. As such Shunko needs to be active and her Hollow Mask must be donned for this technique to be used. As with several of her other flashier techniques this one was developed when she no longer had a need to be a stealthy assassin anymore. Combining all these techniques means this is made for one thing. Power. With one hand, Taka pierces her own flesh with her claws. She adds the blood she draws to a Cero, forming instead a powerful Gran Rey Cero. In the other, she readies a powerful Shunko blast. Like with Goreikari she uses her enhanced speed to rapidly charge this attack, allowing her to launch a monstrously powerful attack with an equally short charge time. Rank: S(Reiatsu) Zanpakuto Type: Speed/Agility Vizard Powers Inner Hollow's Name: Raki（らき） Fully in control of Hollow powers?: Yes Hollow Mask: Taka's hollow mask is of the common flat oval type. It is, however, uncommon in that it is black with white accents rather than the usual white with black accents. The mask only has one eyehole. Said eyehole is the right one, which also happens to be the one that matches up with her eye patch. She somehow manages to continue to see, however. The bird motif continues here, with three white lines pronging off from the eyehole, giving the impression of talons. Hollowfied Abilities: Bala Cero Gran Rey Cero Sonido Garganta Physical Abilities Base/Shikai/Bankai/Hollowfied Bankai Speed/Agility: 350/375/450/470 Strength/Defenses: 110/110/110/130 Reiatsu: 200/200/200/220 List of Kido: Hado: 4. Byakurai 11. Tsuzuri Raiden 31. Shakkaho 32. Okasen 33. Sokatsui Bakudo: 26. Kyokko Other: Shunko Hanki Noren Mekuri Trivia *Taka is played by NinjaChocobo and was created August 14th, 2011 and is NinjaChocobo's current and second main character after the death of Ein Tetsuya. *Taka is known for her amazing speed, being among the fastest Captains seen in years. *Taka was one of the first new Captain's recruited following the Inframundo Arc. *Taka is currently the only user of Shunko in the Gotei 13, something not even the Onmitsukido's current leader uses. *Taka seems to have an aversion to entering places through normal means, often sneaking into places she could just walk in and has a particular tendency of breaking and entering through windows. *Taka is associated with a light red color. This is because of the color of her eye. *NinjaChocobo has had one character heavily stacked into each one of the 3 Stats. Taka is the character heavily stacked in the Speed/Agility Stat. Quotes * (To Kanaryu Oshiro) "Fine. Do it. Kill them because someone told you to. See what that ''makes you..."'' * (To Gennosuke Niiro) "No, no. I'm no mole. I just wanted your attention so I could kill you. Daisuke always said that traitors are the worst kind of people and that you should show them no mercy. Soooo, I've gotta kill ya now. No hard feelings. Wait! Yes! Hard feelings. Lots of them." * "Sausage!" * (To Joesph Ducard) "My name's "Shut the hell up Joe!"" Notable Battles *Kamoku Taka & Kanashii Shirufu VS Brother Joseph Cendan(Victory) *Kamoku Taka VS Gennosuke Niiro(Undecided) *Kamoku Taka & Kanaryu Oshiro VS Joesph Ducard(Victory) Notable Missions *The Second Coming *Code Name: Bleach *Black Death Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Gotei 13 Category:Female Category:Captain